The New
by Water Wolf of the Rose
Summary: This is a re-written version of Van Helsing. Starting where Van Helsing and the new character Nina are about to find out a new assignment (The Dr.JekyllMr.Hyde case)


Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing. Easy as that. I used the book to help boost me along so a lot of people will be like, ''ooh! She used piracy! She copied the book!" but I made a few changes and I don't intend on doing the next chapters like this where I practically copied the story. Though I have seen many people do the same thing I'm doing on their stories so it shouldn't be a big deal. Just please don't give a hard time about it okay?

Summary: I decided to do this story because I'm a huge fan of this film and I wanted to re-write the actual story with my own character in it. You may not like the idea but I enjoyed writing this and that's all that really counts and if the crowd enjoys reading this, then I've done my job.

A man dressed completely in black approached the gates of the Vatican. A younger figure walked beside him. She was a girl of the age of 14 and she was the man's partner. The man was tall, with a large cloak that billowed after him in the early morning light. A wide-brimmed hat partly covered his face, and one had to come very close in order to make out his features beneath his fairly long brown hair. His eyes were dark, his face careworn, and his mouth set though no one dared ventured close enough to notice these details. The girl had long, flowing, curly dark brown hair that hung loosely down her back and over her eyes. She too wore a cloak that flowed behind her with her hair as she walked. Her boots made a sound that echoed through the halls as the two entered the church.

They continued to walk through the halls when they heard a familiar voice call to them. "Van Helsing! Nina!" The voice called out. Carl came running up to the two, his plain friar's robes billowing around him. The two turned to Carl who was huffing and puffing as he was catching his breath.

"Still in one piece?" He asked.

"It's still early." Van Helsing noted.

"Your equipment?"

"We're going to need some replacements," Nina replied o the friar. She didn't need to look at Carl to know that he was eyeing her in disapproval.

"Did you bring _anything_ back?" he asked

Van Helsing and Nina both glared at him instead of answering.

"I make these things for you to help you on your assignments," the friar complained, "Perhaps if you showed them a bit more respect-"

"I'm afraid that _assignments_ can be very tough on your toys." Van Helsing said.

The friar shrugged. "It's just as well; I've made some improvements anyway. I can show you-"

Van Helsing and Nina both waved him off. "Not now Carl." Van Helsing said.

"Maybe later." Nina said.

Carl nodded and said, "The cardinal wants to see you two in his office."

'That will have to wait until later as well." Van Helsing said.

"The Cardinal wants to see you both _now_."

The duo cursed inwardly but said nothing. A short time later, the three approached the Vatican Palace. The palace held more than a thousand rooms, including the residence for the pope himself and offices for much of the Church's hierarchy. It was also home to the Vatican library, numerous museums, archives, and other sections whose purpose one could only guess at.

Carl walked the two as far as the door and then left them. Though it was still early, there were people scurrying about. The palace was a maze and it was easy to get lost inside, but both Nina and Van Helsing knew the way and soon were standing outside of the Cardinal's offices. They were met and escorted the rest of the way. After they were announced, they were led into Cardinal Jinette's inner office.

His Eminence was, of course, in his red satin robes, and the two realized that they have never seen the man wear anything else. The Cardinal noticed they'd entered without even looking up and asked, "Your assignment is complete?"

Their only reply was raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. You _rarely_ fail us." The rebuke was clear in Jinette's voice.

Van Helsing didn't take the bait. It's good to be appreciated," he said, "Now, if that's all we'll be-"

"We have an other assignment for you."

"You can tell us about it in the morning." Van Helsing turned himself and Nina to go.

"You leave immediately." The Cardinal confronted.

They turned back to him and waited stonily. Nina began to look a little irritated.

"It' s a very strange case, one you both are already quite familiar with: Doctor Jekyll has moved his operation from London to Paris," the Cardinal explained.

Van Helsing's throat caught at the sound of that name. Dr. Jekyll had developed a chemical formula that had transformed him into the monstrous alter ego Mr. Hyde. He had killed a number of people already- back in London, Van Helsing and Nina had almost succeeded in bringing down Hyde's reign of terror to an end, having injured the creature, who had then disappeared. It had been a rare failure for Van Helsing, but he learned from his mistakes. For Nina it was her first assignment. She is the newest and youngest member of the Order. Having been able to prove that he was worthy to take that assignment, she went along with Van Helsing and stuck with him ever since.

"As you know, Mr. Hyde is an…" the Cardinal began.

"Abomination," Van Helsing and Nina finished in unison.

"Your horses are already waiting for you outside, packed up with everything you need. And take precautions that you aren't recognized. You have achieved a level of… renown in France." Then the Cardinal looked down at the papers on his desk and began writing. Van Helsing recognized the gesture; he was being dismissed so he had already turned and left. But Nina continued standing there. Her fuses were blown.

After a few seconds the Cardinal looked up, cross. "Is there a problem, Miss Nina?"

Nina lifted her hands. "If it's all right,_ Your Eminence_, I'll take a few minutes to _wash the blood off_." Van Helsing immediately turned around and grabbed Nina around the waist, throwing her over his shoulders and walking as fast as possible towards the exit. When they got outside, Van Helsing put down the frustrated girl and shook her by the shoulders. "Are you out of your mind?! That was the Cardinal! You never talk back to man of his power." Van Helsing said strongly. There was silence as Nina looked up at Van Helsing still annoyed. A smirk crawled across Van Helsing's face. "That was pretty gutsy." He said still smiling. Nina returned the smile though it was weak. "Come on, we need to go do as he asked." Van Helsing said letting go of Nina and turning to continue down the hall. Nina stood for a moment watching Van Helsing continue down the hall, then she too followed.

Yay! For once I actually made a story where the first chapter isn't short! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and if you have the time read my (4) other stories. Thanks!


End file.
